The Draco Hermione Chronicles
by JustAnAfterthought
Summary: COMPLETEDWhat can I say? Sometimes I can be a little bit dumb. Imagine me, captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team dating Hermione. I never planned to fall for the school brain but I did. I want her to know that I fell so deep, I couldn’t comprehend it...
1. My Story

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognize that has already been published … I DO NOT OWN. First chapter gives kudos to chicken soup for the soul. I got it from there. Cheers.

DRACO

What can I say? Sometimes I can be a little bit dumb. Imagine me, captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team dating Hermione, a muggle-born witch. As if that isn't bad enough, she just _had_ to be friends with Potty and his Weasel and a Gryffindor _and_ the president of some freaking club called S.P.E.W. Believe me, I never planned to fall for the school brain but I did, as abnormal as it may sound.

She had fired a lot of threats and insults at me dozens of time with The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Annoy-The-Hell-Out-Of-Me and his associate, but somehow when she insulted me without the help of Tweedledum and Tweedledummer, I was just blown away.

"Uh, are you lost? This is a _library_, the Quidditch pitch is on the other side of the school, remember?" she said enunciating the words like she was talking to a toddler.

Even though we went to the same school, she was a muggle-born witch who spent her time with the Gryffindor losers while _I_ am a pureblood who roamed the school halls like Moses parting the Red Sea of fans who worshipped Quidditch players (particularly me. And Potter too I guess).

I frowned at her and gave her a sneer. "I know this is a library, I'm not as dense as Scarhead and red head. I need a book," I told her self importantly. She pointed to a row of books on Gilderoy Lockhart – definitely _not_ the man I wanted to read about. Before I could glance up to insult her, she was gone.

I, being a Malfoy, needed to have the last say. I caught up to her, she was on her toes reaching for a thick hardbound book that looked like it was published years even before the Dark Lord's reign.

"Need a ladder? Or how about platforms?" I asked, wanting to give her a taste of her own medicine. Unfortunately, that was a rather stupid comeback. I was losing my touch.

"How bout giving me a hand?" she replied, giving me the same stony look only Professor McGonagall and Madame Pince can do. "Oh that's right, books are _rectangle_ and flat, not round like a Snitch. Think you can hold one?"

_Cha-ching!_ The girl really had some guts. I had to admit, I was a bit impressed, standing up to a guy like me and all. But then again, Potter and Weasley did too and I was less than amused. She did look a bit fearsome at first, maybe afraid I'd hex her or whatever cruel thing I was capable of doing, but when I started to laugh, she joined in. Freaky. Granger and Malfoy, laughing at the same thing. How twilight zone can it get?

"I can't believe I said that to you and you actually _laughed_. This is so surreal," she laughed. "Oh sorry, that's a big word. Want me to fetch you a dictionary?"

And just like that, the ice was broken.

For the rest of the week, all I could think of was her and the – I don't know what to call it, moment maybe? – thing we shared in the library, I'd get the same dizzy feeling I would feel before a Quidditch match.

I found myself taking different routes to get to a class just to see if I would bump into her. And when we did, we wouldn't say a word but the joke was still on going. We'd laugh and give each other mischievous looks.

Two weeks after our secret game, I asked her out. Yes, Draco Malfoy asked out a muggle-born witch or what my father would call a 'mudblood'. Correction: I _blackmailed_ her to a date. I owled her a ransom note stating that if she wanted to see her book of Hogwarts: A History again, she'd better meet me in the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade.

After that first date, we spent nearly every midnight in the Astronomy Tower, sometimes the Forbidden Forest, together talking about anything we felt like talking about. How I hated being judged as a Death Eater in training and why I still haven't lost my virginity. (Yes, I am very much a virgin) We're both were serious in our studies, though she showed it more than I did. We had a knack of feeling more superior over our friends. She did it coz she really was smarter than Potter and Weasley, while I did it coz Crabbe and Goyle were just plain stupid.

We talked about things I would never talk about to any Slytherin or to any of the girls I have ever dated. Then again, Hermione wasn't like anyone I've met before. She was a lot of firsts for me. She was the first girl I didn't judge by her bra size. She was the first girl I've dated who didn't obsess over her hair, her clothes or her weight. And she was the only girl I didn't blab about in the locker room when the guys started bragging about their weekend conquests.

With us spending too much time together, the whole school suspected that something was up. Even the Slytherins, they weren't that dense not to sense that we had something going on. Eventually, father found out about us, he owled me a letter that unless I wanted Hermione to deteriorate into ashes, I stop 'associating' with the, as he put it, mudblood.

I knew that if I told her what really happened, her Gryffindor spirit would kick in and fight for the relationship we had. But she doesn't know my father's strength. So I started avoiding her, hoping she would get the message. She finally cornered me in the hall one day and demanded an explanation. I told her I'd meet her in the library after classes but I didn't show up.

Breakfast the next day in the Great Hall, she yelled at me and called me all kinds of names. I wanted to explain but I couldn't, her life was too valuable for me to place at risk. If I continued whatever relationship we had going on, father would have her killed.

That day, the last I ever saw of her, I pleaded with her through my eyes. I wanted her to know that I loved her. That I fell so deep, I couldn't comprehend it. I always masked my emotions with vacant eyes, but that day I wanted her to see into me. I wanted her see into my soul. I desperately wanted her to understand. But I guess I'll never know for sure.

The next thing I did was the only thing I could do. The only thing I could say …

"Goodbye."


	2. Aftermath

A/N: this second installment took some time coz of Holy Week and all. Anyway, thanks to those who reviewed, you guys are the best! This chapter goes out to all of you. And just so you guys know, this is the sequel to the first chapter. Please review afterwards ayt?! 

_You can argue with your mind but you can never argue with your heart._

_-Peter Tan-Chi Sr._

HERMIONE

I couldn't sleep. Here I am, Hermione Jane Granger, in the Astronomy Tower in the middle of the night (last time I checked, it was eleven thirty), burning a trail on the cold cement floor thinking about him in my pajamas and my robes. I am abso-bloody-lutely furious! What the hell is wrong with me? I _cannot _believe I'm still obsessing over that prat of a Slytherin, Draco. How dare he? What is he trying to pull? This is absurd. And what's more absurd is that I can't get over him. That day in the Great Hall was the last straw, for days he's been avoiding me. I didn't know why, I still don't. But when I confronted him and yelled all kinds of insults to him, all he could say was goodbye? _Goodbye_?! Is he dense or something? Couldn't he have said something else? Like an apology or something? But that's too human-like; the answer's a probable no.

            I stopped and sat down on the floor Indian-style. I replayed the scene in my mind for the nth time. Damn! What the hell happened? I must have looked like a complete idiot, yelling at Draco like that, hysterical and all. While all he did was look as calm as ever, waiting for me to finish ranting, and say a soft goodbye. The whole student body must have seen it; I am never showing my face anymore. Damn this sucks.  

But then again … No, it can't be, after what he's done. But I think I caught an odd glimmer in his eye. It was as though he wanted to tell me something, he just didn't want to. I don't know. I was too angry to notice it. 

Why did he break up with me anyway? I mean, we didn't have any problems. No arguments at all – except if you count that time when he 'stole' my Hogwarts: A History book and retuned it with a page dog-eared. I don't like the pages of my books having folds in them, but I learned how to deal with that since he constantly borrowed books and always retuned them with a lot of pages dog-eared. But other than that one argument, everything was fine. 

That's it. I have to know why. But how am I supposed to talk to him if he keeps on avoiding me? Confronting him in front of everyone during breakfast is out of the question. Barging into the Slytherin Tower could be a possibility with two minor drawbacks. One, I don't know what their password is, but I think I could get that from someone. Being a prefect has its advantages after all. And two, I don't know when I can barge in without too many Slytherins in sight. I wouldn't want an audience, after the incident, especially not a Slytherin audience. Once is enough. 

I lie down on the floor, still thinking of plans far from brilliant, to make Draco talk to me and tell me the reason why he broke up with me. This is really stupid. I'm lying down on the cold floor, my fingers like icicles, my mind focused on one guy I don't even want to think about but I'm too obsessed, I can't stop. I think I'm turning mad. Next thing you know, I'll be admitted to St. Mungo's. This really has to stop. But I can't without knowing the reason why. I wonder if it's a Gryffindor trait. Hmm ... 

I hear a sound. It was a soft creaking of the door. I slowly turn my head around to have look, I'm really much too tired of thinking about Draco to stand up. Something silver glimmered in the moonlight. 

Speak of the devil. 

I make a face. He didn't pay any notice of me; probably too dark. He was looking really thoughtful; it was as if he were in some kind of trance. He was gorgeous. His face intently looking outside the window I could see the light illuminating his face. He was in his green silk pajamas and had his black silk robe that had his initials 'DM' imprinted in gold on the right pocket facing me. 

Me. I was still lying on the ground, looking at him as though I had seen an angel. This is just wrong. It should be the other way around. I am such a dork. I scrambled to my feet before he sees me lying there in a heap looking like a freezing street rat. 

He must've heard my movements because he turned to look at me. For a moment, our eyes locked with each other, he stood there frozen. I was too. Then he started to make his way towards the door, wanting to get out. But no. I wouldn't let him. I couldn't. I block his way, standing right in front of him. Good. He looks defeated. 

He runs his hands through his golden locks, looking frustrated. "What do you want?" he says softly, his back facing me. And I look at his back like the good little dork that I am. 

"I want to know why. I want to know what made you do this without so much as an explanation. You know if you just _told_ me what on earth the problem is, then I won't be in your face, bugging you like this."

Silence. They say silence is golden, I say it's deafening. 

"Well?" I insist. So now he's mute-boy? 

"There _is_ no problem!" he yells out, utterly enraged. "I don't want to talk about it, okay?" he makes a motion to leave the room, but I block his way again.

"No. We will talk about it. I know you always have your way with your mommy and daddy," I say, my tone completely sarcastic. "You never have to talk about anything; you just always get what you want. But it's a bit different with other people."

"Believe me Hermione, you wouldn't want to know," he says in a voice so unlike him, so tender and soothing.

He turned away from me and looked out the window again, making no move to get away from me. Why is he doing this? I look out the window too, a few feet away from him. It was starting to snow. We both witnessed the first snowflake. It danced just meters from the window we were looking at.  

"Why wouldn't I want to know?" I ask. 

He shrugs. "For your safety," he turns to look at me and gave me a sad, rueful smile. "You still have a full life awaiting you. You still have a lot of dreams to fulfill, experiences to go through. You shouldn't waste away with people like me. People who dream of everything but can never achieve it; people with a ball and chain strapped around their leg. 

"No, you still have your life ahead of you. You should run away from me, not the other way around. For your sake, Hermione, avoid me like the plague. Pretend as though we have never shared anything. Go on to living your life with pure hatred for me. I tell you, it would be for the better," he held my shoulders lightly. "Promise me you'll forget about me, Hermione, promise me."  

I look at him. He had the same look in his eyes the day he told me goodbye. I understand it now. I now know he didn't want to hurt me, I just don't know what he's keeping from me. 

"Promise me, Hermione," the boy was really persistent. 

I couldn't. I loved him and I can never forget him. Not like this, not when I know he loves me. 

"No," I say. I break away from his hold on me. "I can't." 

His eyes change. It is now blazing mad. "Why do you have to be such a Gryffindor? So _good-natured_," he says, spitting the word out like it was grime. "That could easily lead to your death. Fuck it Hermione, why must you be such a saint?"

He grabs my right wrist, bringing me closer to him. He looks me straight in the eye. "Why don't you leave me alone, mudblood?" his voice dripping with contempt. 

And with that, I walk away. 

But he was wrong. A life without him would never be full. 

…

The following day, I couldn't get myself to get up. I cried myself to sleep and my eyes were red and swollen. I could easily forget him and go back to hating him along with Ron and Harry after the mudblood clash, but I couldn't. Because I know that he loves me. I saw it in his eyes last night. 

            I force my way to Charms. I didn't want to go with Harry and Ron because I knew they'd question my silence. No, I went on my own. 

            On the way, I pass Draco who is with Crabbe and Goyle as usual. I knew it was time for their Defense Against the Dark Arts. He saw me but gave me no attention. 

            Everything is just as it was before I met Draco in the library. Before I got to know him, before I fell in love with him. 

            As I walk on, I question myself. Do I really know Draco well enough? Because if I did, then why couldn't I understand what he was trying to tell me? 

            I ask myself, why would it for my safety that I avoid Draco? Is it because the Slytherins might pound me to dust if they knew I was dating their high and mighty leader? No that couldn't be the case, they are much too afraid of Draco to do that.

            Besides, a few of them already found out, such as MacNair, Crabbe, Zabini, and Goyle. And they never did anything to hurt me or cause me my death. Not if you count Zabini's civil smile because it looked as horrible as death. 

            I had to think. I stop halfway to the Charms classroom and make my way to the Hospital Wing. I complain of stomach cramps to Madame Pomfrey and ask her if I could lie down a while and if I could be excused from my Charms lessons. She agrees; she knows that I wasn't the type of student to use this kind of excuse to be skiving class. 

            Lying on the bed, I think of possible reasons why Draco would be doing this. I try to recall all of what he told me. About his dislike towards Zabini and MacNair, his love for Divination and pumpkin juice, his virginity … 

            Suddenly, a thought occurred to me. I bolt upright in my bed. Why haven't I thought of it before? He was the bane of Draco's existence, Draco once told me he could get too controlling and was starting to become a nuisance.

            "Lucius."

**sjlavenderkid****: **yes, it is an adaptation coz the story really suited Draco & Hermione. And no, I'm not offended.

Oh ya, please review! Thanks! 


	3. Winning Her Back

**A/N: **Sorry for taking such a long time to write this next chapter. Hope you guys don't hate me for it.

!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!

DRACO

A lot of Slytherins would have sided on me with this one. Humiliating the brain in front of the entire student body was classic; problem is, I don't think so. It was an idiotic thing to do, especially since I just humiliated the girl I loved. 

            And just when my second chance popped up, I blew it. I could have just apologized to her last night in the Astronomy Tower and things could've gone back to normal. Or abnormal, depends on your perspective really. 

            I didn't think I had it in me at all. Who would have thought? Draco Malfoy, a martyr. Not that it looks like it, but then again, looks can be deceiving. My mind goes foggy and dwells on that night. _That _night. Ugh. I wince, remembering the things that I said. And I thought I'd never use that word again; _mudblood_. And to her of all people! Damn, I just wished I never met her in the library on the fateful day, if I didn't, then none of this wouldn't be happening.

            Oh bugger it all, who am I kidding? I've been grateful for finding a girl like her ever since the day she turned me over to a set of Lockhart books.  

            I couldn't keep my eyes off the Gryffindor table during lunch period. She wasn't there in her usual spot next to Scarhead and across Carrot-Top. Frowning, I turn back to my goulash. Not a favorite of mine, but right now, even chocolates have no taste to me. I stuff a few potato crisps in my mouth, forcing myself to eat. It just isn't working; without her, my life is … well, back to what it was. Black and white, doing what people expected from me. No, scratch that, doing what my _father_ expected from me. Back to being angry at the world, being the brute people think I am. 

            Hermione helped stir me away from that. Guess I'm being sucked back in.

            I couldn't concentrate on anything ever since that day. It was in this very room that I had my first major row with Hermione. Laughter from the Slytherins, angry outbursts from the Gryffindors, the Ravenclaws were somewhere in the middle of pity and rage and those stupid Hufflepuffs minded their own business. Freaks.

I head to the Quidditch Pitch after lunch, as newly appointed Slytherin captain; it was my duty to be there first. Going out of the Great Hall, I turn left and seemingly from out of nowhere, a weight collided with me from behind, steering me into a deserted classroom. 

            The room is dark, too dark. I reach for my wand. "Lumos." Whoever got me here better be prepared for some brutal blows. 

            "Hey stranger," said the familiar voice. Her face was glowing from the light of my wand. Beautiful as always. We were quiet for a while, before I could say anything rude and push her away, she spoke up first. "I get it now. And to think I prided myself with being intelligent," she snorts. "It took me two whole days to figure it out."

            "What the hell are you talking about, Granger?" I ask, ready for another row. 

            She flinches at the name I call her. "I know Lucius has his hand in here somewhere. I suppose he threatened you, I'm not sure how at this moment, but I am quite certain he did. I thought you were tired of this, why don't you take a stand?"

            I look at her with disbelief. "So you're saying you want to die?" This reminded me why I fell for her in the first place. Stubborn as a mule; delusional that everything will end up fine and dandy. 

            "Does it really have to come down to that?"

            "Yes. You know Lucius doesn't have a heart. Just two words can make you crumple up and die."

            She was silent for a while. "Then so be it."

            "No!" I run my hands through my hair with frustration. "Look, I'm really sorry Hermione, but as much as I want to be with you, I can't. Your life is not worth this petty grudge my father has against half-bloods, muggle-borns, squibs and the like."

            We were both silent. I twiddle with her fringe like I used to before. That brought out a smile.

            She looks up at me. "You sure it's not worth it?"

            I didn't answer. She knew what my answer would be anyway. 

            "I miss you," she says. She sure has a knack for making things harder than it already is. 

            "Well don't get your knickers up in a twist, I know you can make do without me," I tell her in a joking manner.

            "Ha-ha. Funny, not," she pouts. She looks really cute when she does that. Most girls try to do it, thinking they look cute but they actually look bloody horrendous (i.e. Pansy Parkinson). But Hermione looks really dishy when she does it, not that she realizes that she is doing it. I pinch each side of her cheek like she's a baby. She slaps my hands away. 

            "Lighten up Hermione," I say with a smile. 

            Then it happened. She exploded like the bloody Mt Pinatubo, a dormant volcano (which people believed to be an ordinary mountain) that blew up out of nowhere. "Lighten up? You want me to lighten up? How thick can you be? How crude can you get? Don't you even care –"

            I stop her ranting with a kiss. What can I say? Furious hot women turn me on. She calms down for a while, and then goes back to her ranting.

            "Can't you do something, maybe a compromise or something, to your father? Like maybe you decide your love life, he decides what you wear …"

            "I don't know, he already decides what I wear …"

            She looks at me in surprise then bursts out laughing. 

            "I'll think of something, alright? But for now, he have to lay low. Let's just wait until the winter hols when I can have a chat with my father."

            "Okay," she agrees. 

            With one last kiss on her cheek, I walk out the room. Then remembering Quidditch practice, I run as fast as I could. Bugger bugger, pant pant. Slytherins aren't exactly the most patient people in the world. Oh well, at least I got Hermione back.   

!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!

**A/N:** Just a few last minute add-ons (if you call them that). 

**ssjlavenderkid: **it's all good, thanks dude. 

**Leitheindel: **I'm not really used to e-mailing people when I update my stories, but I'll see what I can do. You can always add this story on you favorite stories list so you won't lose the link.

And to everyone else who reviewed, thank you. And now to those who have finished reading, what do you guys think? Should I continue this or not? *fingers crossed


	4. Snowballs, Dress Robes and Romance

HERMIONE

This is really frustrating. We're together, but we're _not _together. We can't be with each other for the fear that people would see and the news would reach Lucius. When we do see each other, it would be during midnight in the Astronomy Tower (who knew that a place filled with Trelawney essence could be so romantic?) where no-one would see us.

This sucks.

And what sucks the most is that I know that Draco will do anything to keep me protected. I can't live with that. I don't want to feel that I owe him something, it just isn't right. The boy already feels that he's got some freaking royal blood and now I'm indebted to him?

Anyway, the winter hols is in just two weeks and Draco said something about having a talk with his father. I don't know what he has in mind, but I don't really have much hope, seeing as how his father hates me.

But what bothers me the most (for now) is the fact that I have a boyfriend (for once in my entire bloody existence) who is a wickedly handsome bloke whom I can't parade around and give Lavender and Parvati an "up-yours" look during the Yule Ball. Now that bites.

Anyway, it's a weekday today and in just a few minutes, Harry and Ron will burst into the girls' dormitory (I don't know how they do it without being screamed at or vexed) to drag me with them. It's Hogsmeade Day today and Professor Dumbledore allowed us a few hours to roam around and shop for new dress robes for the Ball.

Where are those guys anyway? They should be here any second now …

5, 4, 3 …

"Hermione!" says Ron, bursting into my room (breathing heavily and quite reddish in color) with Harry right behind him.

Well, here we are in Hogsmeade, covered in white fluffy snow; perfect for snowball fights, which is exactly what the year three students began to do.

"Hey, ouch! Watch it!" Ron says when a not so fluffy snowball hit him on his cheek.

"Oh, sorry," Goyle sniggers (apparently the snowball holder). Draco is with him and gives me a smirk when he saw me.

How sweet. Some boyfriends would come over and put their hands around their girlfriend's shoulders (which is what Harry is now doing to Cho), mine gives me a smirk. Honestly, the guy has no sense of romance.

Then again, it's a public place with Slytherins everywhere so I guess he wouldn't try to do that but I know that even if our relationship weren't banned or restricted or whatever, he still wouldn't do that; a punch on the shoulder maybe, but not that.

I see that Ron is ready to start a fight but before he could pelt anyone with snow powder, Draco slaps Goyle on his chest and motions for him and Crabbe to go elsewhere. Naturally, Ron is dumbfounded.

He looks at me with his mouth agape. "Did Malfoy just back down from a fight?"

"I don't think that was backing down. It was merely avoiding one," I reply and move on forward to some robes shop. Harry by now is hanging out with Cho and her friends (another thing Draco would _never_ do) so I am alone with Ron.

I think it is better this way; I can't stand seeing Harry and Cho together being so disgustingly sweet. It's just an awful reminder that whether or not Draco and I can be together, I still won't have a romantic boyfriend.

Ron and I step into a posh-looking robes shop. It reminds me a bit of the muggle clothing shop, Terranova. The exterior had large, clear windowpanes with elegant robes for male and female displayed on mannequins. Inside, the room is brightly lighted with white bulbs and the whole place looks homey. There are big, overstuffed purple chairs that could put a Lay-Z Boy to shame on one side, racks and racks of robes are set in the middle with colors varying from shocking pink to periwinkle and the other side has fitting rooms as large as a loo cubicle for the handicapped.

I checked the price tag of a white robe, it isn't really very expensive but Ron looks a bit nervous.

"Uh, Hermione," he says, "I don't think this is where I want to shop for dress robes. I don't think I want to shop at all."

I look at him sharply. "Ron, let me remind you that every dress robe you own looks like it belongs to a museum. Besides, the prices aren't too high, I'm sure you can find a nice dress robe here."

Ron is obviously in doubt with what I said. I pick up a yellow dress robe with red linings on the cuffs. "How about this?" I suggest. "Gryffindor colors."

He snorts. "Gryffindor my ass. If you haven't noticed, it clashes horribly with my hair. Besides, I'm not quite particular with the color yellow, major cheese."

I roll my eyes. I pick a strapping blue robe made of velvet. Ron just gave me an "are-you-kidding-me" look. I put that down and hold up a white and beige nylon robe.

"No way, I'll soil that one easily," he says.

"Good, then it will help you control yourself and behave more maturely," I say and he sticks out his tongue at me, _very_ immature. "Besides, it's only eleven sickle and two knuts."

He seems to think it over. "I'll even throw in the two knuts for you," I offer.

He agrees. Good thing too coz I really want to look for a dress robe for me now. I look through the racks while Ron is trying on his dress robe in a fitting room.

I feel someone stick something inside my pocket; I turn and see Draco's body (it isn't hard to tell it's him with his platinum blond hair) walking out the door. He stops in front of the window and gives me a mischievous grin before leaving. Nice.

I reach into my pocket. It's a piece of paper folded in a rectangle. I open it and see a light blue ring and on the paper is his messy handwriting in green ink. It says:

_H,_

_Wear the ring at all times. I'm a genius so don't question me, I'll explain later. Next, here are your guidelines as to picking out your dress robe and escort:_

_Dress robe: first, ABSOLUTELY no BACKLESS, STRAPLESS or anything –LESS, got that? Second, do NOT wear anything too TIGHT or SHORT (maximum of three inches below the knee) or REVEALING. Third, plunging neckline or back line or whatever plunging is strictly FORBIDDEN! _

_Escort: NO perverts! Once you see him making the tiniest move on you, LEAVE HIM! (Or punch him in the face, whichever you prefer. If you really want it to hurt, going for the balls is best) I'd prefer if you go out with a Hufflepuff on the account that they are meek and I know they can't do anything to hurt you. IF YOU MUST, you can go with your friend Weasley even if I DO NOT trust the guy. Going stag is a good option. _

_Remember, you have a VERY JEALOUS boyfriend! I WILL BE WATCHING! As a GOOD and LOYAL boyfriend, I'm going alone but expect Pansy to be in a two-yard radius from me anyway. _

_-DM_

That's a lot of capital letters. I don't know what to think, I think I should be mad that he wants to control what I'll be wearing, but the whole thing is … sweet, even if he does seem really conservative (almost like a nun). Of course it would be better if he put in an "I love you" in there, but this is just as good. I reread the last part. He says he's a very jealous boyfriend and I think I like it that way. My innards are melting (I know, disgusting choice of words), I don't care if this is as romantic as he can get, I still like it.

"Hey Hermione?" Ron's voice calls out.

I quickly slide the ring on, which glows a light blue color and wraps itself around my finger and disappeared. Freaky, Draco will have _a lot_ of explaining to do later. But for now …

"Yeah?" I say and walk over to him.

After a few hours, Ron and I head back to Hogwarts (with Harry nowhere in sight). Ron bought the white and beige robe while I picked out a purple and yellow robe that had intricate designs on the purple side of the robe. I think Draco would approve of it completely because even though it did cover me up (it reached up to the ground, has long sleeves and covers my entire chest and back), it's still princess-like.

I go back to the Gryffindor Tower while Ron is out, probably scouring for a Ball date. There aren't any people in the Tower right now so I settle myself in front of the fireplace with a book on Charms with me.

"Hey, Hermione, you there?" Draco asks. Where is he though? I can't see him. "Your ring, it serves as a communication device," Draco continues.

Oh, so that's what it's for.

"Yeah, I'm here," I say. "Thank you."

"Huh? For what?"

"The letter."

"Oh, yeah," he chuckles. "I thought you'd be furious."

"I am, kinda. I like it, but you should know that you have no control over me whatsoever."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he drawls.

"So explain this ring thing, why did it disappear?"

"Ah, yes, the ring. Well, you see, being the boy genius that I am, I made a ring that can enable us to talk. It is invisible to the naked eye, or microscopic eye for that matter once the owner wears it. It turns invisible, but it's still there. You can touch it if you want. And since it's nice and flat, no one would notice it, unless of course, you tell him or her to. Then they'd feel some plastic-like substance. Yes, I know, I'm brilliant."

"Brilliant? Anyone can think of buying this, it's not brilliant at all."

"But that's where your wrong my dear Hermione, I didn't buy it. As I said, I _made _it."

"Oh."

**A/N: **If any of you want to receive an e-mail to know if I updated, just say so and leave your e-mail address.

**viv - **sure, no problem.


	5. The Yule

DRACO

Oh the agony of it all. The complete and utter humiliation for me to admit this: I, Draco Malfoy, am looking forward to the Yule Ball and seeing Hermione Granger. Someone kill me now.

Five more hours till the Ball and I am here with the twits people call Crabbe and Goyle in the common room in front of the fireplace, by far the best seats in the room. I am anxious and giddy and excited; in other words, a complete tosser. Why do I have to feel this way? It's a good thing I know how to control myself or I would have given it all away. Imagine if the other Slytherins found out that I am anxious and giddy and excited? My father would have my head.

"Yoo-hoo! Draco dear!" Pansy's voice echoed throughout the common room. "Where are you?"

Father, please have my head now.

I slide down the overstuffed chair and cover my face with my hands. I am definitely not in the mood to see Pansy, much less have a talk with her. "Quick, the invisibility cloak," I command Crabbe and Goyle and they obediently cover me up with the invisibility cloak next to me (ever since Pansy started hinting that she would gladly be my partner to the Ball, I have kept the cloak close by).

That's the reason why I keep these two smarmy idiots as friends. However daft they are, they still have good use.

"Crabbe, Goyle," Pansy says, sliding her hands on the two poor boys shoulders. "Where's my snookums? My wittle baby Dwaco?"

'Snookums'? 'Wittle baby Dwaco'? I have the itching desire to Avada Kedavra her right now if I just knew how.

Crabbe and Goyle sniggers at the name (if you would call what Goyle did a snigger, it's more of a grunt as that's the only thing the boy can do) and both shake their heads and said "no." Good boys, you'll each receive a treat from me later.

"Well, if you see him, tell him I'll be in the Potions dungeon waiting, alright?" she says and flips her hair over one side and walks out of the room.

I am now officially safe – for the time being.

Crabbe and Goyle continue to talk about the Ball. The typical Crabbe-Goyle discussion: What kinds of food will be served and if there will be enough for everyone (i.e., them). I reassure them and say there will be enough to serve London, including the muggle places. I hold back a laugh when I see Crabbe sigh in relief. I can't possibly taunt him now after he just saved me from the hands of Medusa (Pansy), could I?

Yes, I can. I laugh a little and although they look confused, they joined me in laughter. Flamel, I am surrounded by moronic morons!

They continue their talk of stupidity while I am left staring off at the fire cackling in front of me and thinking about the question that boggled my mind ever since I was seven: Why are they always called 'Crabbe and Goyle' and never 'Goyle and Crabbe'? Is it because they like to keep it alphabetical? No, it can't be, their much too brainless to know how to arrange things in alphabetical order. Or maybe the tradition started generations before and was carried down to them.

The two idiots are still at it: their hopes on how good the food will taste like. Crabbe even mentioned something about Dumbledore and the food tasting even better on special occasions. Weirdos. They really freak me out at times.

I have to escape their lunacy! It's a wonder I'm still sane after hanging out with the two bozos for seventy percent of my life. I mutter something about having to go to the loo but their still too engrossed in their conversation they barely noticed me.

I'm used to it already, whenever they talk about their precious food, they can't be bothered. Except of course when I command them to in a really menacing tone and they behave like good, well-trained friends.

I lock myself up in my prefect dormitory – a plus as to which I won't be bothered with other Slytherins coming in and out unlike in my fourth year when I had to do an anti-Alohamora spell on the doors to keep them secure.

Fingering the invisible ring I had on my left thumb (I messed up making this ring and it became to big), I think about talking to _her_. Should I or should I not? Then I nearly jump out my skin (metaphorically speaking, obviously) when I hear a female voice whisper, "Draco? Are you alone?"

"Are you trying to give me a heart-attack this early in life, woman?" I yell at the ring once I figured it was Hermione.

"Sorry," she apologized. "I'm just a bit bored here with Ron and Harry out with the twins doing something awful to poor Terry Boot."

"The twins? Oh you mean the Weasleys. So out of boredom, you try to take a few years out of my life. Very nice, oh well, who wants to live up to a hundred anyway?"

"Nicholas Flamel. Anyway, I was listening to your conversation and you excused yourself to go to the loos so I thought you'd be alone …"

"You were eavesdropping? Let me get this right, perfect prefect Hermione Granger, eavesdropping in a conversation when she clearly reprimanded me from listening to Dumbledore –"

"That's different, okay? Dumbledore and McGonagall were talking abut school matters while the three of you were talking about whose house-elves serve the best eggs and soldiers."

I feel all my blood rushing up to my face. I expect to be as red as Weasel's hair right now. "I … I wasn't part of that conversation …"

"I think the phrase 'Sheempy adds something to the eggs that makes it taste really good' came from your mouth, Draco."

"Yes, well besides that, I wasn't part of the conversation. Besides, I left them, didn't I?"

"So?"

"It means that I escaped from their madness. It's not my fault I have nitwits for friends."

"You better watch yourself; sooner or later you'll turn into them and be food-obsessed. But they are really handy at times, aren't they?"

"Yeah, you could count on them having a person lock-jawed and save yourself the trouble," I say and lie down on my bed. I hadn't realized that I was still standing after she gave me a fright.

"I meant that time when they covered you with the invisibility cloak," she said. I could imagine her smiling.

It would really be better if we weren't keeping this thing we have a secret. That way, I'd be able to stroll around the school with her and see her smile. What am I thinking? I am turning into a soft-hearted weirdo! Shut up brain, SHUT UP!

"Oh my gosh, only three more hours till the Ball, I have to go now Draco," she says and I hear something from the background, a bit like a bedspread being tossed around. "Ugh, get away from me!"

I quickly stand up. What's wrong with her? I'd suspect an attacker but only students could enter – but what if Father found out about us and saw his way in? But in broad daylight? Highly impossible but still probable. I heard a crash, like someone falling to the floor.

"Hermione? Are you okay? What's going on? Is anyone hurting you?" I say. As much as I can control my emotions, it is evident I am panic-stricken. I run out of my room and head over to the Gryffindor Tower – I think. I don't exactly know where it is, but I must find it. "Wait for me, I'm coming. I just, don't know where the Gryffindor Tower is but …"

There's silence on the other end of the line. "If there's an attacker, go for the balls. Remember what – "

She suddenly laughs. She is demented. I stop running and lean against a wall in the hallway where I am in. No people around, good. "What are you laughing at?" I demand.

"I got tangled in the bedspread and fell to the floor on my bum, but I'm fine. You do a really heroic job of saving me though, thanks. I appreciate it."

"That is the second time you … are you purposely trying to give me a heart-attack? Tell me where the Gryffindor Tower is so I can get a coverlet and strangle you!"

"Relax Draco. Uptightness is also a factor of heart-attack."

I run my hands through my hair, attempting to pull them out in anger but I figure I need them later on in life if I do not wish to lose my respect in this school. Women. I go back to my room to sleep given that there is still three more hours to spend and I have no intentions of sharing it with food frenzied people. I won't be naming names, it's quite obvious anyway.

Crabbe and Goyle.

…

I wake up in a start. Crikey, I think I'm late to the Ball. I rush out of my room and see that the common room is deserted.

It's confirmed. They all left without me. And I thought Crabbe and Goyle were smart enough people to know that I would need to be woken up. Huh. It serves me right for even thinking that they have an ounce of intelligence in their body.

Curious though, that Pansy didn't wake me up. I reckon she must've learned her lesson in trying to wake me up and finding herself out in the Quidditch Pitch. I rush back into my room and to the bathroom to have a quick shower.

Two minutes later (or what I think is two minutes, I don't rely on time-telling devices), I'm out of the bathroom and in black trousers and a green sweater. I wear my shoes, grab my black dress robe custom made by a French designer, Frog-legs something, I don't know (a friend of mum), and run out of Slytherin Tower.

On the bright side, I need not turn invisible to avoid Pansy Parkinson. I enter the Great Hall, now enchanted to look like a fairy's garden. There are so many glittery things stuck on the walls, it's a surprise I didn't go blind.

I see The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Piss-Me-Off dancing with the Ravenclaw Seeker and Ron next to him with a gross looking girl. I think she's from Hufflepuff – yes, Susan Bones. Why am I not surprised to see the burning bush-haired Weasley's date has a severely grotesque face while his high and mighty leader is with a pretty enough Seeker.

But where is Hermione? I scan the room and instead of seeing Hermione's face, I see a PUG.

Pardon me while I throw up.

"Let's dance," Pansy says enthusiastically and grabs my hand. I feel my ring fall off. I see it land on the floor and she steps on it, crushing it to smithereens. She is going to pay. She is going to pay BLOOD.

Well, no, not really, I have a few extras up in my room because I knew accidents happen and Hermione is a little klutz-friendly. I just didn't think it would be this early.

It took every inch of my self control for me not to box her sticky-out ears to place. Blood boiled in rage inside of me but being a Malfoy (once I destroy her already destroyed face, I'm screwed. Father would pounce on Dumbledore like a lion – or serpent - and demand to lift my suspension and I don't need that hassle right now), I grab her hand and pull her to me and threatened to tell her parents about her vulgar subscriptions to _Wicked Wizards_. It's a newsletter with photos of men in their bloody nuddy-pants.

She backs out whimpering a bit and flirts with other Slytherins with the use of her, erm, basoomas. She is the grossest person I know; even grosser than _Susan Bones_, and that's saying a lot.

So using the ring and asking Hermione where she is now is out of the question. I walk past the dancing twits (Hermione's friends) and hope to hear about her. No such luck. I walk round and pick up a goblet of pumpkin juice and out of the corner of my eye, I see Girl Weasley with her friends.

"Hermione's in bed, stomach upset, you see. A shame, really, and she was excited too …" she was saying to the Gryffindor boy with a funny name. Longbottom. I don't suppose he has a really long bottom. Or maybe he does a spell to keep it from sagging to the floor. Brain, I command you to SHUT UP.

I walk out of the Great Hall and try to find my way to the Gryffindor Tower. If only I accepted the task of patrolling the Gryffindors last year.

!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!

**A/N:** to all of those who reviewed, thanks a lot! =) this chapter is for you guys and I hope you liked it. Feel free to review again…hehe…

**Joz**: yeah, thanks for the heads up, I know I have the tendency to make Draco a lil ooc. If you see anything here that can lead to that, please … TELL ME!


	6. To Die Or Not To Die

**Author' Notes: **LISTEN UP! Although I'm still playing around with different scenes for what'll happen next (bloodshed!), this might possibly be the second to the last chapter as I don't have much free time and I'm really looking forward to finishing a story. It really all depends on the feedback I receive so please review. Grazie.

HERMIONE

Argh, I've got the bloody painters in (no pun intended) and on a really important day indeed; and to think that I was actually looking forward to the Yule Ball. Note: Hermione Granger – _looking forward_ to the _Yule Ball_, how creepy can that get? So anyway, I'm here in my room, looking listlessly at my dress robe I was so excited on getting and yet not being able to wear. Oh the torment of it all.

I can't even move from this uber-comfy sofa on the account of my stupid cramps. I can just imagine everyone down there having the time of their lives.

Damn. I am wallowing up in my sorrow.

Whatever, this thing can be fixed. Maybe I could find a spell that could stop this – this well, _thing._ Alright then, menstruation. I couldn't even tell Ginny yet she forced it out of me. I know that it's a normal thing for girls to get them on a monthly basis, but I wouldn't want people knowing that I have _it_ right now do I? Besides, it'd be _completely_ humiliating if any bloke knew about it. Even Ron and Harry and they are my best mates. Sigh.

"Hermione!" Draco's voice blasted out of my ring causing me to jump. It sounded as though he were in a rush as he was out of breath and all.

"Hi. Err... I'm really sorry I couldn't –"

"No matter, I don't care. I'm here right now in the Slytherin dormitories. I had to pick up another ring. Don't ask me why, I just did. Now how do I get to the Gryffindor dormitories from here?"

I quickly told him the directions, wretchedly giddy with excitement that he'd be coming here. Then I see my reflection on the window pane. Damn. I grab a brush from the nearby side table flatten my hair down and made it look as presentable as it will ever be and smooth some lippy on.

Not exactly a beauty but a vast improvement if I do say so myself. Even in my jimjams (though the bottom part is hidden beneath the covers), I'd say I looked pretty good.

Minutes later I hear Draco asking for the password. Goulash, I say.

"Oh ha, ha, very funny Granger," he says after a while. "The Fat Lady is giving me an evil glare right now, probably thinking I'm out to kill a Gryffindor. Not that that isn't a bad idea, but I just ran from the opposite side of this bleedin' palace, the least you could do is quit fooling around! Now what the bloody hell is the password?"

I roll my eyes. Smorgasbord, I say, telling him the real password. Then I hear footsteps coming closer. I smile to myself. Draco. The doorknob twists and I turn my head, I smile when a dashing blond, silver eyed guy entered.

My eyes widen, my smile gone and I am completely terrified. I clutch my covers tightly with my left hand; my other hand reaches under the covers and reaches for my wand.

He has a malicious smile and an evil glint in his eyes. His wand hand rose into position and twirls it around his fingers. "Tut-tut, I did give a warning about not meddling with people that need not to be meddled with, didn't I? But oh no, you insist on having you're way with everything. Having your way in schoolwork is fine with me, no harm there, none at all. But having your way, forcing yourself into a Malfoy's life? A trait I myself am actually impressed you have. But unfortunately for you, it won't do you any good."

"Malfoy," I spit out the name with pure hatred.

"Yes Ms Granger, we meet again. I have warned Draco time and time again that if indeed he really, oh God forbid, _loves_ you, then he must leave you alone. For both your sakes. But no, you're too stubborn. You pushed my boy into doing something he ought not to do. And now you, my dear Hermione Granger, are going to pay dearly for what you have cost my family."

As he started to raise his wand, Draco came barging in and with eyes wide open, grabbed his wand from his robes and faced it against his own father.

DRACO

What the hell is my father doing here? Damn. I know he hates mudbloods really bad but come on, to break in to Hogwarts to kill one? Irrational.

"Hullo father," I greet him calmly.

"Ah, Draco… you've arrived just in time to witness this riff-raff's well, to put it mildly, passage to the afterlife, wherever that may be. One thing is for certain though, it wouldn't be here," Father told me with the same ounce of serenity in his tone.

"I don't think so, _Lucius_," I reply and quickly pull out my wand from my robes. "Not whilst I'm around."

"This little piece of filthy blooded witch has affected you in a way that you've changed into a whole new person, which I find un-bloody-acceptable. You're a Malfoy and Malfoy's go with mudbloods just as oil goes with water. Stop acting daft Draco!"

"Father, you're being irrational –"

"Me? I'm being irrational? Take a look around! We're in the Gryffindor dormitory, I hardly think that you voluntarily coming up here is such a rational thing to do," father said, his wand still pointing towards Hermione's direction. "Now if you still want to be around, I suggest you point that wand of yours elsewhere. God Draco! I did not raise you to fall into a mudblo-"

"That's just it father – you _did not_ raise me. You were never there and never will be. Unless of course to meddle with my relationships and threaten to kill my friends. Some father you are."

"Oh so now this bitch turned you against me," father says softly and is now circling around Hermione like a vulture hunting down his prey. "Tut-tut, that just won't do. Crucio."

"No!" I scream. I see Hermione writhing and gasping out of pain. "Expelliarmus!"

Father's wand goes flying out of his hands and under one of the beds. Hurriedly, I rush over to Hermione and check to see if she's all right. She's still moaning in pain but she gives me a forced smile and assures me that she's okay.

"Rule number one in battle Draco, never turn your back on your opponent. It's a massive disadvantage."

I turn round and find my father holding his wand which is right now pointed at both of us. Uh oh…


	7. Blood Spilt

**Author's Note**: I'll make this short as I know not everyone loves 'em. Due to a review wanting Draco and Hermione alive, I've come up with two endings for this story. The second ending is yet to come.

**First ending:**

DRACO

My father is pointing his wand at the both of us and with my wand on the floor (having dropped it early on to see if Hermione was all right), I am now feeling completely useless. Though just a few inches from my feet, I couldn't make any move to grab it. Malfoy's have the reflexes of a cat.

"Are you kidding me? You will actually kill your own _son_ just to have your way? That's crazy!" I tell him although I know its not. Malfoy's have killed others for much less. My father just arched his eyebrow at me.

"Okay, I'll tell you what, I stop seeing Hermione and you let us both live," I say, trying to make a deal with him.

"I know you won't do that Draco. What do you take me for? A Weasley? I know better than that. I know how you've communicated with the witch without being near her."

I clench my jaw. There's that infamous line 'I'd die without her' playing back and forth in my head. I always thought I could die for the person I love but now that it's actually happening, I don't think I could. I mean, come on! To die and go to infinite abyss and so fucked up and unsure about God, heaven and hell… I am just so not ready to die. Maybe father is though.

"So father, when a person dies, where do you think he or she goes to? I mean, do you think there really is a so-called heaven and hell?" I ask him, trying to make conversation and lighten up his mood.

He shrugged. "The hell do I care? I don't think I need to worry about that now. You do though."

_6 months after…_

"I bought you flowers. They were fresh out of roses so you have to settle for poppies," I say, arranging the flowers neatly. "Hey, I learnt something new. Did you know that they make opium out of poppies? You probably knew it. You always knew everything."

I am kneeling in front of a marble beige tombstone which I helped the Grangers pick out. I even paid for it and all the funeral costs. The least I could do for having brought their daughter into my life and to her death.

"_Avada Kedavra!" father yelled and a green beam of light sparked off his wand._

_**No!** my brain screamed. Without thinking about what I was doing, I grabbed my wand and screamed out the killing curse he used on my beloved Hermione. I watched my father die right before my eyes. He died by my hand. And I feel no ounce of guilt or regret. He deserved it._

_With tears streaming down my face, I rushed over her and grabbed her lifeless arms. "Oh shit Hermione, wake up! I love you!"_

_I pulled her body up and embraced her hard. Her head tilted back. I buried my face into her chest and cried softly. "I love you," I whispered to her, not knowing if she could even hear me._

"_I'm too late," a voice said from behind me._

_Professor Dumbledore. God, the guy is everywhere._

"_So you knew?"_

_He merely nodded._

"_You knew that my father planned to kill Hermione and me, and broke into Hogwarts, and you didn't make any move to stop him. You fucking son of a bitch!" I yelled and pointed my wand at him._

"_Draco, lower your wand. I came as soon as possible. I was in Monaco when your house-elf owled me of what your father was planning to do. I apparated as soon as I read the letter but because Hogwarts is guarded with apparate-free hexes, I had to run all the way here. I'm sorry."_

"_My house-elf owled you?"_

"_Yes. Bamboozle isn't really as loyal as you think he is. He has joined the Order and is working as a spy for us."_

Dumbledore helped clear my name from the ministry, saying that I only killed my father out of self-defense. I was still quite unstable at the time and if it weren't for him, I'd be in Azkaban by now. But sometimes I think my life is no different from Azkaban. Happiness has been sucked out of my body since the day she died.

Everyday I am racked by guilt and the what-ifs. What if I just left Hermione alone? What if I chose to obey my father? She'd probably still be alive. Harry and Ron are still furious with me. I can't blame them, I mean, if I didn't enter her life, well…

Hermione is an angel. She taught me what real, true love is. She showed me a world I never knew existed. She's my angel and she will forever be with me. But with her gone, she left with me another feeling I've never felt before. Fear. Fear of loving and losing. I have loved and lost and I don't want to love ever again.

I live in the muggle world now. Hermione's world. I don't ever want to live in the wizarding world again. It just pains me too much to do and learn magic without Hermione. Magic has turned blah and useless to me. Atleast in this world, I live with muggles like Hermione and I learn more about her. I visit the Grangers from time to time. They don't blame me for her death and they appreciate my helping out in chores. Chores – such an unfamiliar word but it feels just right.

Back when Hermione was in the brink of death, I was thinking I didn't want to die just 'cause she died. Shows how stupid I was.

"My beautiful, smart Hermione. I miss you so much. I still can't believe you're not here to tell me to wipe the smirk of my face or to roll your eyes when I try to brag about something or to scream at me for not listening to you. I should have listened to you and made you so goddamn happy that you couldn't smile any wider everyday that you were alive," I feel teardrops falling from my eyes. I wipe it quickly. "You see? I'm not as cold-hearted as you first thought I was. I cry too. Thanks to you. You made me become more of a human being Hermione. Although now that you're gone, I'm more of a coin operated boy who cries every night."

"And day," I add with a shrug, looking at the sun shining brightly over us.

I drive back to my house. The radio is turned on and I hear the DJ is saying, "To our lovesick listeners out there, remember: it is better to have loved and lost than to have never loved again."

Ah fuck it.


	8. Blood Saved

**Second Ending:**

HERMIONE

God, Draco can be such a nincompoop at times. I mean, really, turning your back to an opponent? Even I know better than that and you don't see me fighting battles, do you?

"Nice one Draco," I say sarcastically.

"I try saving your life and this is the thanks I get?" he asks, glaring at me.

"Yeah, and the key word is _try_. No thanks yet as you haven't saved my life because as you can see, we're stuck in this predicament."

"I can see that, Granger," he growls. "And if you keep talking any longer you'll have two wands pointed at you instead of one. Would you like that? Yeah, I bet you would, with your motor mouth moving nonstop."

"And yours isn't? Jeez. What thanks are you expecting anyway? A thank-you-for-trying-to-save-my-life-yet-we're-still-seconds-before-death-but-thanks-anyway? 'Cuz if that's what you're expecting then, you've got it. Thank you, thanks a lot!"

"Have you ever heard the saying 'it's the thought that counts?'" he says. "Apparently not because you don't even care that I am now standing up to my father just for you and still you have the nerve to insult me."

"I just can't believe you didn't make sure he was immobilized first before coming to see if I'm all right. I mean, you studied dueling, did you not?"

"Well I'm sorry if I wanted to make sure you weren't hurt-"

"I will be seconds from now because of you."

"You know what, fine! Be the ungrateful little psycho that you are, I give up. Until our dying day you still nag me with useless, stupid… argh! There are no adjectives to describe what the hell you're trying to nag me with!"

"I was just stating the obvious, I was not nagging. But I don't think it's that obvious since you don't even seem to notice it. Why are you so blind?"

"I'm not blind, I see you don't I?'

I roll my eyes. "For a really good Potions student, you suck in metaphors. Blind! You can't see what's in front of you!"

Draco just looks at me blankly.

"And you make fun of Neville for screwing his potions work when you're just as daft as Crabbe and Goyle."

"Which I guess is the reason you're my girlfriend. And for someone so smart like you, it's such a wonder why you even consider dating me."

"I find stupidity attractive."

"I'll let Crabbe know. Or would you rather I tell Goyle?"

"ENOUGH," Lucius interrupted. "The two of you just shut up. Now Draco, this is the path you've chosen, you've let me down and made a mockery of the family yada, yada, yada… I just want you to know that you are at fault. So there, I've done it; prepare to meet your maker."

"You brought mother along?" Draco asks. I smack him on the head. Lucius just sighs; I suppose he's used to Draco's idiocy.

"Expelliarmus," a voice from behind said and Lucius' wand comes flying out of his hand for the second time. This time it landed under Parvati's bed.

"Professor Dumbledore!" I exclaim in surprise.

Lucius turns around to face Professor Dumbledore who quickly casted a spell that made him freeze and fall down to the floor with a loud thud.

"How did you know he was after us?" I ask.

"The Malfoy's house-elf owled me about what Lucius was planning to do so I apparated. Unfortunately, Hogwarts is guarded with apparate-free hexes so I had to run all the way here."

"My house-elf owled you?" Draco asked.

"Yes. Bamboozle isn't really as loyal as you think he is. He has joined the Order and is working as a spy for us," Professor Dumbledore answered, smiling mischievously. "I assume you two need some time alone so I'll take care of Lucius and you two sort things out."

I nod and sit on the bed, needing more time to take in what just happened.

DRACO

"So I guess your attempt of saving me and looking like a war-time hero is futile since Professor Dumbledore did all the life-saving round here anyway," Hermione says. The flight of the Dumbledore took place a while ago when he hauled my father's ass to Azkaban where it belonged so we are now alone together. And it's getting quite frustrating.

The girl just won't give up. I cross my arms and frown at her.

"You are such an ingrate, you know that? My father will disinherit me the moment he regains consciousness and finds himself in Azkaban, I won't get a single knut from him whether he's alive or dead meaning I have to work for my own money after Hogwarts, all of this just for you and still, _still_, you insult me."

"'Cuz I love the way your face scrunches up like that, like your really annoyed."

"Newsflash Hermione dear, I _am_ really annoyed."

"I know and I love it," she says with a smile and reaches out, grabs my robes and pulls me on top of her. And she kisses me. I love her aggressiveness.

She flips me over so that she's now on top of me and not once did our mouths lose contact.

"So," she says sitting up, playing with the hem of my robes with one hand and tucks in a lock of hair with another. "Did you seriously think Lucius brought Narcissa along to kill us when he told us 'to meet our maker?'"

I arched an eyebrow. "I'm not that stupid Hermione. I knew very well what he meant. I was just stalling for a few seconds of oxygen."

"Right. And metaphors are?"

"Shut up," I say, pulling her back down to me. "I love you, you know that right?"

"Yeah, I do."

"I just want to let you know cuz what happened a while ago made me realize how precious life if and that I don't want to go down not telling you that. Which by the way, was a very hard thing to do with you and your nonstop psychobabble."

She laughs. "I know, I'm sorry. I love you too."

"And just so we don't get the story mixed up, our grandchildren will know that it was you who kept on bitching out at me even when their evil great-grandfather was pointing a wand and ready to Avada Kedavra the both of us, right?"

END


End file.
